


Скрестить мётлы

by Evichii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Кит знает Такаши Широгане как образцового ученика, идеального старосту и талантливого капитана.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Скрестить мётлы

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Написано для [VoltronFest](https://vk.com/voltronfest)'а, неделя AU, 17.06 - Кроссовер
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6961760)

Впервые Кит видит его на церемонии распределения. Его зачисляют на Пуффендуй, а самого Кита — на Слизерин, но тогда это не имеет особого значения.   
Это не имеет значения ещё год, и ещё один, и, может, ещё парочку, до тех пор, пока они оба не попадают в команду по квиддичу, каждый в свою. Тогда Кит жалеет — не то чтобы сильно. У Кита нет стольких друзей, сколько есть у него, и это играет на руку, вообще-то. 

Потом их обоих назначают старостами, только и это не делает их ближе. Такаши Широгане продолжает сиять на поле, уже как капитан команды, и Киту почти всё равно.

Он научился наслаждаться одиночеством. Даже играя в команде он не с командой на самом деле: его волнует не процесс, а результат. Ему всегда было плевать на сплочённость или что-то в этом духе — в Слизерине каждый сам по себе, и это его более чем устраивает.  
Тем неожиданнее увидеть Такаши Широгане возле своего стола перед уроком зельеварения.

— Хотел что-то? — без особого энтузиазма интересуется Кит. Тяжёлый значок старосты немного оттягивает мантию, и до сих пор тяжело отучиться постоянно её поправлять.

Такаши Широгане не успевает ответить — в класс входит профессор, с порога сообщая, что занятие будет парным, и просит всех остаться там, где стоят.  
Кит закатывает глаза. Ему не нужны напарники.

— Прости, — шёпотом говорит Такаши Широгане, отрывая взгляд от учебника, — не думал, что всё будет… так.

Он верит. Кит достаточно давно наблюдает за ним и считает, что имеет о нём полное представление.  
Надёжный, правильный, ответственный, отзывчивый и до тошноты добрый. Хороший капитан команды, хороший староста. Кит ему не ровня, но он и не стремится как-то.

Урок пролетает слишком быстро. Такаши Широгане держит планку: не лезет Киту под руку, говорит коротко и по делу, делает ровно то, что Кит просит. Работать с ним в паре легко, будто бы так было всё время, и это немного пугает.

— Эй, — окликает Кит уже в коридоре, не зная, как лучше обратиться, — ты так и не сказал, зачем я тебе был нужен.

— Ох, это — забудь, ничего важного. Было здорово с тобой поработать. Удачи на занятиях.

Такаши Широгане улыбается, перехватывает связку с учебниками и уходит вместе с остальными.

***

Кит не забывает и думает об этом весь день.

***

Промозглый ветер треплет ткань на трибунах. Команда Пуффендуя заканчивает тренировку; грязные и уставшие, некоторые из них лежат прямо на поле в обнимку с мётлами. Такаши Широгане говорит о том, что они все хорошо постарались, помогает подняться и дружески хлопает товарищей по спине. Подходит к Киту, улыбаясь, жмёт руку, желает ясной погоды. Кажется, будто солнце и правда выглядывает из-за плотно зашторенных облаков.

— Кит? — одёргивает кто-то из своих, — мы начинаем или как?

Он провожает Такаши Широгане взглядом и даёт команду седлать мётлы.

***

Кит терпеть не может собрания, и собрания старост не должны становиться исключением, но они становятся.  
Такаши Широгане выглядит бодрым в половину шестого утра, умудряется говорить что-то забавное перед появлением деканов (ужасно, но у Кита и правда поднимается настроение). Он быстро сглаживает конфликты между учениками, внимателен к каждому и при этом умудряется вести за собой команду по квиддичу, третий год подряд стабильно проходя в финал.

Может, к нему стоит присмотреться чуть внимательнее.  
Наверняка не зря его называют образцовым.

***

Такаши Широгане оборачивается; чёрная чёлка падает на глаза, и Кит забывает, зачем вообще сюда пришёл.

— Может, всё же закроешь дверь?

Ох, точно.  
Он делает шаг вперёд, тянет за собой тяжёлую петлю, и Такаши Широгане вскидывает брови. Кит хочет пробить лицо рукой: наверное, он имел ввиду «выйди», а не «о, конечно, я буду счастлив, если ты разделишь со мной ванную комнату», но уходить теперь ещё более неловко.  
Такаши Широгане всё же повязывает полотенце на бёдрах (к сожалению), и делает полоборота к Киту. Какая линия ключиц, потрясающе.

— Слизеринцы моются в одежде?

Ему дарят усмешку, и Кит теряется. Бубнит себе под нос, раздевается, едва не путаясь в чёрно-зелёной мантии.  
Странно всё это. Навряд ли нормально и не имеет ровно никакого смысла, однако почему-то становится делом принципа. Он ловит себя на том, что красуется, ловит на себе изучающий взгляд грёбанного Такаши Широгане, и лучше бы кому-нибудь из них умереть прямо здесь. Полотенце, прижатое к паху, падает, но и его Кит ловит, оправдывая позицию в команде.

— Так и будем стоять? — спрашивает он с вызовом, не особо понимая, что именно пытается доказать. Такаши Широгане роняет на пол полотенце с бёдер — _о, Мерлин_ — и залезает в бассейн с волшебной пышной пеной. Киту приходится залезть следом.

Он неловко перебирается на противоположную сторону бассейна. Царапает плечо о массивные краны, терпит напор воды, практически смывающий его обратно, и не отводит взгляд. Такаши Широгане молчит. Растягивается на удобной подложке, опускаясь под воду почти до подбородка, расслабленно выдыхает, однако не выпускает Кита из поле зрения.  
Что за идиотизм.

— Я не кусаюсь, — говорит он спустя мучительные минуты, — можешь расположиться поближе.

Как благородно.  
Ещё чего. Да и что с ним вообще.  
Кит открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что думает обо всём этом, и не говорит ничего. На собраниях старост он ограничивался редким «эй», а называть его «Такаши Широгане» — слишком официально, наверное. Пока Кит пытается подобрать обращение, Такаши Широгане подплывает ближе и поворачивает кран, ослабляя напор.

— Широ. — Он протягивает руку. — Друзья обычно называют меня Широ.

Кит не может вспомнить, когда они успели подружиться. Подвисает, смотря на накачанные грудные мышцы и стекающие по ним капли воды.  
Заставляет себя поднять голову и с силой сжимает чужую руку.  
Надо что-то сказать в ответ, но мысли путаются, цепляются одна за другую и растворяются паром, не успев собраться во что-то целое.

— Закрываться надо, — говорит он, только после понимая, как тупо это выглядит.

— Подловил. День сегодня вообще отвратительный, — его лицо разглаживается, — наш новенький загонщик просто кошмарный. Он трижды врезался в кольца, пока пытался отбить бладжер, и покалечил двоих наших — я ещё легко отделался. Меня может спасти только расслабляющая ванна.

Широ продолжает болтать, жаловаться на дурацкие предметы и дурацкую погоду, из-за которой придётся отменить тренировки, и Кит растерян.  
Он знает Такаши Широгане как образцового ученика, талантливого капитана, идеального старосту. Такаши Широгане участвует в организации праздников и помогает даже людям с других факультетов. Такаши Широгане — отзывчивый, улыбчивый и чертовски горячий.  
Широ — рассеянный, язвительный и уставший от всего этого дерьма. Такой _настоящий_.  
Кит в восторге, правда.

— …я с ума с ними сойду, — стонет Широ, запрокинув голову. Кит пропускает саму фразу мимо ушей, зачарованный. Сгребает поближе пену и надеется, что её достаточно. — Так, а что твои?

— Отлично. Правда, думаю о том, чтобы заменить вратаря.

Он думает об этом с тех самых пор, как увидел игру Широ. Тогда Кит впервые пожалел о том, что они учатся на разных факультетах. Если бы на Слизерине был кто-то уровня Широ, то у остальных не было бы и шанса.

— Хочешь меня в команду? — Он смеётся и неожиданно затихает. — Нам бы ловца, вроде тебя, но увы.

Широ выбирается из бассейна быстрее, чем Кит успевает как следует осознать сказанное. Лишь отстранённо наблюдает за тем, как Широ, стоя к нему спиной, натягивает бельё и одежду, накидывает мантию и останавливается у двери.

— Знаешь, а ты лучше, чем я думал.

Кит ставит локти на бортик и подпирает щёку.

— И что же ты обо мне думал?

— Что ты высокомерная самовлюблённая задница.

Не новость. Много кто так думал о Ките — и даже говорил в лицо — но ему всегда было плевать.  
Сейчас это почему-то задевает.

— А что думаешь теперь?

Широ щурится, многозначительно молчит и уходит, напоследок припечатав едкой ухмылкой.  
Кит хочет утопиться в бассейне.

***

Хуже уже не будет, думает Кит, узнав, что сегодня у них снова сдвоенное занятие с Пуффендуем. Хуже становится, когда Широ опять навязывается ему в напарники.

Им обоим сделали замечания уже трижды. Он говорит, говорит и говорит — Кит жалеет, что узнал эту его сторону.

— Да ладно, — поддевает плечом Широ, когда профессор проходит мимо, — я не настолько плох в зельеварении, чтобы ты корчил такое лицо.

— Ты ужасен, — шёпотом отвечает Кит, отнимая у него флакон с вытяжкой якорцев. Кто этот человек, заберите его и верните старого.

— У меня «отлично» за прошлый год, вообще-то.

— Ты ужасен в принципе.

Профессор делает страшные глаза. Кит пинает Широ под столом, только это тоже не помогает.

— Может, я всё же поучаствую? — Он тянет руку к молотым крыльям дракона, и Кит бьёт его по пальцам.

— Лучше скажи, что ты вообще забыл возле этого стола?

— Нам сказали разбиться на пары.

— Я имею ввиду, почему ты решил притащиться именно ко мне?

— Подумал, что с тобой будет весело.

— Нет, ну вы посмотрите! Мистер Широгане, мистер Когане — по минус десять очков и вон из кабинета; жду вас обоих на вечерней отработке.

Профессор едва ли не мечет молнии; Киту очень стыдно. Учись Кит на другом факультете, она могла бы снять с него и больше — хорошо, что её волновал рейтинг Слизерина в общем зачёте. Впрочем, отработку всё равно назначила ведь.  
Будто у Кита и без того проблем нет.

— Я же сказал, что будет весело.

Серьёзно?  
Широ едва ли не светится, стоя посреди пустого коридора. Соскребает ногтём ржавчину со стоящего рядом доспеха, пытается отнять у него меч, но в итоге пожимает плечами, мол, не очень-то и хотелось, и засовывает руки в карманы мантии. Кит не понимает, кто в здравом уме мог бы назначить этого придурка старостой и капитаном команды.

— Что с тобой не так?

— Прости, — Широ ерошит волосы на макушке, превращая их во что-то, напоминающее пушистого ежа, — ко мне вчера пристали ребята с Гриффиндора, просили объяснить трансфигурацию, а отказать не смог. Зато теперь у меня есть официальная отмазка, и никто меня не осудит.

— Ты не просто ужасный, ты худший. Меня в это зачем нужно было втягивать?!

— Да ладно, всем нужен отдых. Кстати, сейчас на поле должна быть команда Когтеврана — пойдём посмотрим? Предлагаю наперегонки.

Он бежит по коридору, и Кит закатывает глаза. Ему что, шесть?

***

Кит догоняет Широ уже у поля.  
Будто он может проиграть в подобном.

***

Это всё неправда и не могло произойти с ним на самом деле, но произошло, очевидно.

— А ещё мне что-то говорил, — хихикает Широ, закрывая за собой дверь в ванную старост.

Кит едва не бьёт себя по лицу.  
Ладно, ладно. Ладно. Он вымотался после тренировки и тоже забыл закрыть дверь, совсем как Широ в прошлый раз, да-да-да, как смешно. Не сразу Кит соображает погрузиться в бассейн хотя бы до пояса, и только сейчас замечает, что Широ так и стоит возле входа.

— Пуффендуйцы всё же моются в одежде?

Вернув шпильку, он получает какое-то особенное моральное удовлетворение. Широ ворчит, пока раздевается, стоя к нему спиной. Кит пялится на него до последнего, после чего ныряет в бассейн.

Волшебная пена совсем не щиплет. Мокрые волосы облепляют лицо и шею; Киту приходится пригладить их ладонями. Он наконец открывает глаза.  
Широ _смотрит_. Стоит на месте, неподвижный, и Кит не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как реагировать.

— Что?

— Задумался.

Будто ожив, Широ ныряет в воду сам, отплывает чуть дальше, пока не останавливается возле бортика.

Сегодня он ненормально тихий — Кит немного волнуется. Начинает расспрашивать о последней тренировке, и Широ возвращается в своё русло.  
У него чудесный голос. Мелодичный и бархатный. Признаться, Кит мог бы слушать вечность: вот так, лёжа в теплой воде, пахнущей розами и лавандой. Смотреть на радужные переливы громадных мыльных пузырей и _Широ_. Уставшего, но всё равно весёлого.

Широ наконец приваливается рядом. Ставит локти на бортик и запрокидывает голову назад, словно хочет рассмотреть что-то на потолке.

— Аконит, — говорит он как бы между прочим.

— Чего?

— Тебе нужен был аконит вместо молотых крыльев дракона. Эти крылья были от гибридского чёрного, а они ненавидят якорцы.

Кит удивлённо моргает, пытаясь вспомнить. Широ снова убегает, как принцесса из маггловской сказки, и только тогда до Кита доходит.  
Ох, Мерлин.

***

К этому можно привыкнуть, оказывается. Кит больше не пытается вывернуться из-под ладони Широ на плече, не замечая, как это становится нормой. Больше не запрещает ему вмешиваться в зелья на совместных занятиях, запоздало понимая, что с того дня Широ всегда был рядом. Маленькие соревнования, вроде «кто быстрее доберётся до седьмого этажа» или «кто съест больше шоколадных лягушек» перестают казаться глупыми (разве что с лягушками: Кит выиграл, но зубы ему этого не простили, и следующие два часа ему пришлось провести в больничном крыле).

Лэнс — староста Когтеврана — говорит, что они проводят вместе подозрительно много времени. Кит пожимает плечами, говорит, что не понимает, о чём тот говорит, и откусывает лакрицу прямо из рук Широ. Мэтт давится соком, восклицает что-то о том, что даже он себе такого не позволяет, и Киту всё равно. Потому что Широ снова застывает, и в последнее время это происходит всё чаще.

Странно.

***

Они почти проигрывают, и винит в этом Кит себя. Потому что вместо того, чтобы поймать снитч сразу, он зависает над полем снова и снова, наблюдая за тем, с каким изяществом Широ перехватывает квофл у колец и уворачивается от бладжеров. К тому моменту, как Кит практически чудом ловит снитч, им успевают забросить семнадцать мячей, а сокомандники забивают лишь два. Это ничья, из-за которой будет назначен дополнительный матч, и самое ужасное, что Кит нисколько не расстроен.

В ванную они заваливаются вместе. Вместе раздеваются, вместе залезают в бассейн и вместе растягиваются на подложке, чувствуя, как тёплая вода помогает расслабиться перенапряжённым мышцам.

— Могу я?.. — спрашивает Широ после долгого молчания, и ему не надо продолжать.

Кит опускается чуть ниже, позволяя Широ вымыть свои волосы.

***

— Так… как часто ты полируешь свою метлу?

Рука Широ застывает над древком.  
На его щеках появляются красные пятна; он откашливается прежде, чем ответить:

— Ну, эм, по необходимости, но обычно раз в два-три дня. А ты?

— Каждый день.

— …ого.

— А если скоро матч, то по несколько раз в день.

— _Ого_.

Кит не понимает, чем вызвана такая реакция. Он был уверен, что Широ относится к мётлам куда серьёзнее.

— Хорошая метла — уже половина победы. Удивлён, что ты делаешь это так редко.

— Знаешь… — Широ меняется в лице несколько раз. — Подожди, ты сейчас реально про метлу?

— Ну да, а про что ещё?

Казалось, что он не может покраснеть сильнее, но теперь горят ещё и его уши. Широ снова заходится кашлем, бормочет что-то вроде «неважно, забудь», и, подхватив метлу, выходит из шатра с инвентарём.  
Да что это с ним.

***

Три ночи спустя Кит просыпается с осознанием и скулит в подушку, чтобы не разбудить остальных.

***

Теперь он понимает, о чём говорили Лэнс с Мэттом, и не понимает, как не заметил раньше.  
Кит впервые позволяет постороннему касаться себя без видимой на то причины, позволяет трогать свои вещи, и даже больше — позволяет мыть волосы. Впервые Кит интересуется кем-то так сильно, впервые о ком-то волнуется и впервые ест с чужих рук.

Он впервые влюблён, наверное.

***

Эта идея ему самому кажется отвратительной, но другой у него нет, как нет времени и желания заниматься самобичеванием и дальше.  
Кит открывает дверь ванной, зная, что Широ там. Широ же успевает к этому времени раздеться, и Киту не сразу удаётся вспомнить, что именно ему хотелось сказать.

Он преодолевает расстояние в три широких шага. Почти сталкивается носом с подбородком Широ, но боится посмотреть в глаза.

— Кит?

— Я подумал и решил, что хочу полетать на твоей метле.

— Эм. Прямо сейчас что ли? — Широ хмурится, и это определённо провал. — Я её с собой не ношу, вообще-то. Если так сильно хочется, то дай мне хотя бы одеться? Будет странно заявиться в шатёр в таком виде, знаешь.

— В шатёр?

— Моя метла хранится в шатре вместе с остальными, если ты не забыл. Кит, ты не выспался что ли?

Вот оно что.  
Кит хочет умереть на месте от стыда. Наверное, тогда Широ чувствовал себя так же.

— Нет, я не о… — Он ерошит волосы, собираясь с мыслями. — В смысле, на _твоей_ метле.

Когда в глазах напротив наконец появляется понимание, у Кита больше нет сил.  
Он обрывает Широ на полуслове, целуя, притягивает к себе за талию, и чувствовать под ладонями его обнажённую кожу восхитительно. Вместе они падают в бассейн — одежда на Ките промокает насквозь — и это последнее, что его волнует. Потому что Широ целует его лицо, посасывает нижнюю губу, прикусывает мочку уха. Кит пытается отвечать тем же, но в конце концов сдаётся ласке и позволяет вести.  
Только в этот раз, конечно.

***

Рождественский ужин в Большом зале они решают превратить в романтический и кормят друг друга малиновым кексами. Широ запивает их тыквенным соком, а Кит не может перестать любоваться.

— Что? — спрашивает он, наконец, прожевав.

— Ты такой красивый.

Широ кашляет, стучит себя кулаком по груди, заливаясь краской.  
Мило.

— Даже не верится, что ты можешь быть таким… диким, — продолжает Кит и ведёт ладонью выше, скользит по колену, несильно сжимает ткань брюк на внутренней стороне бедра. Губы Широ приоткрываются, он хватает ртом воздух.  
Потрясающе.

— Тебе же нравятся плохие парни, — слова даются Широ с трудом.

— Нет, на самом деле.

— Ох, слава Мерлину.

Кит хихикает и возвращает ладонь на колено, решив дать время на передышку.

— Ты так и не сказал, — напоминает он, смахивая большим пальцем крошки с губ Широ.

— М?

— Что от меня хотел. Тогда, когда нас впервые заставили работать вместе на зельеварении.

— А, ты про это… — Широ кашляет, гоняет по столу тарелку с оставшимися кексами, видимо, считая, что так сможет уйти от ответа. Теперь Киту интересно ещё больше. — Хотел сказать, что у тебя ширинка была расстёгнута.

— Серьёзно? — Он проверяет сейчас — просто на всякий случай. — Так почему не сказал-то? И как ты вообще заметил?

— Я… внимательно наблюдаю за тобой. Уже давно. Подумал, что если скажу, ты посчитаешь меня извращенцем.

— Конечно я посчита- подожди, что значит «давно»?

— То и значит.

Широ дует щёки и отводит взгляд, крепче сжимая руку Кита под столом.  
Кошмар. У него когда-нибудь из-за Широ точно сердце остановится.

Кит кладёт голову ему на плечо и улыбается.


End file.
